There are multiple types of software applications, one of which is user-interactive software applications. A user-interactive software application may be either a desktop-based application that may be executed on a standalone computing system or a network-based application that may include a server tier and a client tier, with the server tier being executed on a server and the client tier being executed on a client within a client-server environment. With a network-based user-interactive software application, the server tier and the client tier of the application may communicate and exchange application data with each other through a network connecting the server and the client. Typically, a user of a network-based user-interactive software application may interact with the application through the client tier of the application, which is usually executed on a client device used by the user. For example, the user may provide specific input values to the application through a user interface provided by the client tier of the application and displayed on the client device on which the client tier executes.